Fight to live
by BlackxValentine
Summary: The war is won, Aizen is defeated but the souls reapers still have to deal with the aftermath. ShunsuixNanao
1. War

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

**

He felt the blood escape, his ribs breaking from the impact of having his body smashed between his enemies as two Zanpakuto's impaled him.

Tosens sword in his abdomen was pulled through his side while Aizen turned his blade to side before removing it from the captain's chest.

A small shutter shakes his body and gasp escaping his throat, his mouth filling with blood that's now spilling out the corners of his mouth.

Falling from the sky he quickly hit the ground causing the rocks under him to crack from the spiritual pressure that was still emitting off his wounded body.

The pressure fading as he groaned, barely able to keep his eyes open he managed to push himself onto his side. He hacked, his cough dry as his weak body shook.

Blood hitting the ground as he struggled to get air through the metallic liquid that wouldn't stop coming up his throat, he struggled to stay awake as he heard screams from the rest of the war.

His hearing coming back and disappearing as his body felt heavy, his vision dulling as he felt his strength completely disappear.

"Kyoraku-taicho!" someone yelled out seeing the captain's uniform and the dual swords that had fallen a few feet from their master.

The 4th division captain heard that name and ran to the person calling out for help, getting closer she saw the officer pointing towards the body of her fellow captain.

Wasting no time Unohana ran to him, falling to her knees she heard a sound under her. Looking down she saw blood all around the man, it didn't take long for her to see where the blood came from as she felt his back.

Feeling an entrance wound and exit wound on his back she took off her haori she laid it on the ground, easing Shunsui down, her haori serving as a type of cover to soak up the blood from his back wounds.

Keeping his head to the side Unohana put her fingers on his neck and was barely able to find a pulse but when she did it was rapid; she let her hand hover over his mouth to feel his breath uneven and raspy.

She saw his eyes open for a moment; she bent down and lifted his head towards her looking into his eyes.

"Shunsui… Shunsui can you hear me?" she asked worried, he said nothing to her as she saw his eyes were like glass and unfocused. His eyes rolled up as his head fell limply to the side, Unohana put her spirit energy over his body.

The enemy was more focused on the other soul reapers then the two of them which Unohana silently said Thank you for. Knowing she couldn't move the man until she knew how much damage he'd sustained.

"Retsu!" Unohana heard the captain of squad 13 coming to her, "No." she heard Ukitake whisper when his running stopped and he saw the 8th division captain on the ground.

Ukitake quickly got out of his coat and placed it over the two wounds, pressing down. Unohana saw him begin to cough; Jushiro helped Unohana keep Shunsui's head to the side as he coughed more blood before falling limp again.

Jushiro watched the women put her hand back down to his mouth and felt his breathing barely there. "We have no choice, we have to flashstep him back to the soul society." She said as Jushiro nodded, knowing it was risking his friend sustaining more injuries but agreed.

They both held onto Shunsui and used shunpo. Appearing in front of the Squad 4 hospital in a matter of seconds. The medics came out after seeing their captain appear.

Nanao was with them, she was helping with the healing considering her knowledge of Kido Unohana put her with the other medics. The young Lieutenant stopped, eyes widening when she saw her captain.

Ukitake watched the 4th division begin to take Shunsui from him and put him on the stretcher. "Taicho!" Nanao yelled out running to them, Unohana stopped her before she could get to her captains side. "Let them handle it." She whispered to the lieutenant who watched them lift the stretcher.

"He's going into respiratory arrest!" Nanao heard their words and collapsed to the ground in tears, Unohana left her with Ukitake and ran to try and save Shunsui's life.

Not long after Kyoraku was brought back Aizen was killed by Ichigo while the others were killed by the soul reapers that still stood.

Ukitake sat with Nanao outside the operating room, both surprised to see the head captain come over to them with only a few bandages. He look towards the double doors then back to them, sadness reflected in his old eyes as he moved to get out of the way of a rushing nurse.

"Have you heard anything?" The old man asked sadly as Ukitake shook his head, "No master… I'm sad to say we haven't heard anything." Nanao buried her head in her hands again, not moving as the Head captain took a seat beside her.

Putting his hand on her back for comfort, not saying anything as Jushiro looked in shock at the out of character head captain. He shut his eyes as a single tear fell from Yamamoto's eyes.

* * *

It was another hour before Unohana walked out to find the three of them sitting there. "I've done all I can for now, but he's still in critical condition so I'm putting him in the ICU for now." She said with sadness before hurrying to help anyone else as they took in the news.

Yamamoto stood silently as Isane came out the double doors, "Can we see him?" The old man asked Isane nodded knowing who they were talking about; she pointed them in the right direction and left in a hurry.

Opening the door slowly Ukitake and the others walked inside to a pure white room, a few people were in the room as their eyes scanned to find Kyoraku close.

Yamamoto was the first to get there, his head hung low as he stared at the floor then back to his old student.

The captain looked worse than before, IV's stuck in everyplace imaginable, a tube in his throat from the ventilator he was hooked up to. Skin barely standing out from the crisp white bed sheets as Nanao sank into a chair; laying her head on the bed she gripped her captains hand.

Paying no attention to anyone else, "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to help you fight my friend." Ukitake said with a sad tone, turning his head unable to see his friend in this state. He quietly walked out, followed by the head captain, both leaving Nanao with her unconscious captain.

"Hey, Lieutenant wake up. Hey." A small voice said as her boy was shook, her head shot up to find Sato beside her. It took her a moment to recognize him, shaking the sleep from her system she pushed her glasses up.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" She asked worrying for a minute, looking back at Shunsui to find he was the same. "I wanted to see how Mr. Kyoraku was; I heard he was in here."

She nodded yawning before standing up to stretch her legs, "There's no change." She stated quietly as he looked to captain over, "How are your friends." She asked him.

"They're all fine; they should be up and about tomorrow with the thanks of Squad 4 and Orihime." He answered in his usual tone of voice; he turned back to her silent.

"I know he'll pull through." Was all he said before leaving her alone, not wanting to leave him she curled up in the chair.

It was a week before Shunsui woke; he was slowly able to breathe on his own. Unohana smiled as she went to his bedside, "Just relax." She said calmly, beginning to remove the tube from Shunsui's throat.

"Cough." She said as softly as she could, Shunsui did as she asked. He coughed feeling the tube slowly leaving his throat he coughed a few more times as it was pulled out completely, his head to the side his coughs continued but grew weaker.

"There… how do you feel?" she asked him as he looked at her, his face was screaming how he felt. "Tired…sore." He answered; his voice was barely above a whisper, and raspy. She nodded, taking something from a cup she grabbed off the table.

She put it in his mouth as he gave her a weak smile, "Your welcome." She said knowing that was his way right now of saying thank you.

"What was that?" Nanao asked as Ukitake walked in, "They're ice chips." Nanao nodded, looking back at the man in bed. "Good to see you awake Shunsui, we were really scared."

Shunsui gave him an apologetic look that Ukitake smiled at, "Well the good thing is you're alright." He stopped to observe his friend and touched Shunsui's hand.

"Everyone else's is alright as well." He took his hand away and tapped Nanao, "Nanao, why don't we let Shunsui rest." He said politely as she nodded, looking back at her captain who could barely keep his eyes open. She removed her hand that was covering her stomach, smiling she stood and got closer to him.

"We won taicho." She said told him before he fell asleep, leaning forward she kissed his dry lips. _'I'll tell him soon.'_

* * *

**Just a random thing I wrote for really no reason… Hope you liked it.  
**


	2. Four years Later

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**Now I'm skipping a few years in time because one… I don't know how to write the whole pregnancy thing. And two, I really don't want to. I hope you don't hate me.**

**Four years later**

The spring air blew gently through the cherry trees of the Eighth distract, the petals blowing through the Seireitei like a symbol of peace as the anniversary of Aizen's defeat came closer.

Yamamoto is still head captain and had put up a memorial stone after the war to remember those they'd lost. Many people grieve in front of that rock while others just smile and think about everything they were given besides peace.

"Daddy?" A tired voice said from the bedroom below, turning his head to the way he came from he smiled. "What is it sweetheart? " He answered, "Why aren't you in bed?" The small girl who was standing on a balcony was silent for moment, not able to see her father but feeling calmed at his voice.

"I can't sleep... Can I come up with you?" she asked with her voice more of a whisper. Instead of answering he bent over the edge of the roof, reaching down as she looked up.

Taking his hand firmly he hoisted her up and went back to his spot on the roof, sitting down with her in his lap. His arms wrapped around her front as she leaned against his chest holding a small stuffed pink bunny.

He bent over her and saw tears in her eyes, his concern growing as he wiped them away. "Why are you crying Hana?" he asked softly, her small body turning as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her brown hair falling over her shoulder as she buried her face, "I... I had a bad dream."

His heart strings pulled as she silently cried remembering her dream, "You and mommy were fighting and… never came back."

His eyes widened but then shifted to show his sadness, he put his hand on her small back and the other on the back of her head.

"Hana-Chan it was just a dream, your mother and I aren't going anywhere," he said pulling her face from his shoulder so she could look at him, "You understand?" He asked with a smile as she calmed down some more.

Feeling better she nodded as he hugged her close again, letting her sit back in his lap as another voice disturbed them.

"Shunsui?" Nanao said through the crickets that'd just began to sing; climbing up to the roof, still wearing her night clothes she walked over to her small family.

Sitting down she saw her daughter's smiling face as the young girl climbed out of her father's lap and into her mothers. Snuggling close to her they sat there silent for a moment.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked giving her daughter a suspicious look, "She had a bad dream and decided to hang out for awhile." Shunsui answered lying back on the roof and staring at the sky.

The young girl who was only four years old had brown hair and her father's eyes... but she looked and acted like her mother. Shunsui almost laughed thinking of how much she was a combination of the two of them, before his wife laid back as well.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm."

Hana sat up and looked down at him, happy he wasn't wearing his hat tonight so she could see his face. "Why do you come on the roof every night?"

Opening his eyes he looked up at her as she stayed bent over him, "Well, I like to come out here to look at the stars."

"Even though he has a captain's meeting in the morning." Nanao said as Hana thought about it for a minute before making her small hand into a fist.

Hitting Shunsui's shoulder with her hand she made the same face his wife always does, "You go to sleep, so you can go to your meeting!" She said trying to get her words right as he laughed; she looked back at him being as serious as she could.

"Alright I'm going." He said getting up, grabbed the little girl from the roof tiles and hoisting her over his shoulder, "She gets it from you Nanao." He said helping his wife stand as she smiled, playfully hitting his other shoulder. "You know we have to keep you in line."

He sighed defeated, "I know, I know."

Jumping down from the roof he put Hana back to bed and shut the windows, hearing a soft voice singing he turned to see Nanao on the edge of the bed.

Her gently voice singing a lullaby as Hana fell asleep; kissing her head Nanao got up and left the room with Shunsui.

Going down the hall they laid down, Nanao turning over and wrapping her arm around him as he lay on his side with his back to her. Feeling all the scars marking his strong body, she buried her face into his warm shoulder.

"I love you Taicho."

"I love you too... Nanao-Chan."

* * *

**If your wondering why I called their daughter Hana, it's because Hana in japanese means flower. Now, I may keep going with this… let me know if I should.**


	3. Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**I wanted to kind of make this Christmas themed sense Christmas is in a few days! XP

* * *

**

The Christmas tree lights brightening the dark room with rainbow colors as Shunsui walked into its multicolored glow. Just getting home from a long mission he looked at the tree; one ornament caught his eye. A smile forming as he held it in his hand.

It was two white doves in a nest with a baby dove pushed into its parents sleeping. Shunsui shut his eyes, holding the ornament close as he remembered when he gave it to Nanao.

------

"_Kyoraku-Taicho!?"_

_Shunsui looked to the left as he sat on the wooden walkway looking out at the sky's changing colors as the sun went down. Seeing Nanao turn the corner and almost run when she sighted him, still dressed in her uniform._

_She stopped when she was beside him, looking down at him as he once again turned and kept his gaze on the sky, Nanao caught her breath. "What are you doing out here Taicho?" _

"_You know I enjoy the sunset Nanao-Chan." He answered, "Yes but, you're still recovering… You should be resting Taicho."_

_He took his gaze off the sun and moved it up to his Lieutenant, "When did you plan on telling me… Nanao-Chan?"_

_Nanao's eyes widened as she grew nervous, Shunsui still looked at her and said nothing else as she bit her lip. "How did you.. know?"_

"_I could sense her spiritual pressure inside you." Was all he said as she sat down beside him, holding her hands in her lap. Shunsui's haori was placed around her shoulders as she shivered from the cold breeze, looking at the sky as something was placed in her hands._

_Moving her head down she looked in her hands to find an ornament of doves and a wedding ring sitting in the middle, gazing at Shunsui in shock she blinked and said nothing._

"_Well… what do you say Nanao-Chan?"_

_She smiled at his calm voice, tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "Yes."_

_------  
_

Shunsui hung the ornament back on the tree, "I'll never forget that day."

Hana sat up rubbing her eyes as her long hair spilled over her shoulders, getting up from her futon and opened her sliding door.

The seven year old quietly went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, drinking it quickly she went back through the living room.

Surprised when she saw her father on his side asleep on the couch, wearing only a shihakusho. She shivered from the cold coming through their home; going back to her room she got a blanket from the closet.

Dragging it across the floor she put it up on the couch, pulling it as best as she could over her father and the pushed herself into his chest, falling asleep quickly.

The sunlight came through the window curtains, temporarily blinding Nanao as she got up, finding herself alone in the bed she remembered the mission.

Getting up she went through the door and into the living room, looking at the couch where her husband and daughter slept.

'_He must have got home last night.'_ She thought pulling the falling blanket back over the two of them; kissing her daughters forehead she went to her office to begin going over everything that needed to be done.

* * *

**I know it's short but I hope you like it. Might add some more chapters but I'm not sure.**


End file.
